Espontaneo, forzado y amado
by Raizhel
Summary: Con la aparición de la dupla más popular en HeroTV, la compañía Helperidese finance ha tenido que hacer una alianza con Poseidon lines para aumentar la popularidad de ambos héroes, obligando al joven Ivan a convivir con Keith. ¿Qué surgirá de todo esto?


–Así es Ivan. –el patrocinador le hablaba seriamente en compañía de su jefe– Barnaby y Wild Tiger han recibido demasiada popularidad, así que nuestra compañía, "Helperidese finance", en conjunto con "Poseidon lines", hemos decidido formar un nuevo dúo de héroes. Tú, Origami Cyclone, y Sky High… ¡serán las nuevas estrellas de HeroTV!

Que desconcertado estaba el de ojos violáceos con tal noticia. Realmente no sabía que contestar, pues nunca había compartido mucho con Keith. «¿Cómo haré un dúo con alguien a quien casi no conozco?» se preguntaba mientras observaba como el hombre de negocios que reía a carcajadas.

–Jefe… ¿Está seguro de hacer esto?

–¡Claro que sí Ivan! –respondió al instante– No podemos dejar que los auspiciadores de Wild Tiger y Barnaby se lleven toda la popularidad. Nosotros también debemos hacer notar a nuestros auspiciadores.

¿Pero no era acaso él el que siempre estaba en el fondo, qué haría junto con el ex-rey de lo héroes?

–Pero Jefe… ¿No será una combinación algo extraña entre yo y el Señor Sky High?

–Mientras salgas en el fondo de una manera genial y ayudes a salvar las vidas de las victimas, todo estará bien, Ivan.

El héroe no se veía convencido del todo. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer, sino aceptar lo que decía su jefe?

–Ivan, no te preocupes –añadió–. Antes de iniciar la próxima temporada de HeroTV, estarás conviviendo con Sky High. La temporada acaba de iniciar, así que tendrás bastante tiempo para acostumbrarte a él y podrán tener una mayor química y coordinación para cuando debas aparecer en el fondo.

El jovencillo de un rubio platinado soltó un profundo suspiro. No había cosa alguna por hacer, las empresas ya habían decidido.

–Pero, Ivan –le detuvo antes de salir de la sala–. Debes… –se detuvo pensante– Debes esforzarte al máximo. Tienes que conseguir la compatibilidad con Sky High.

El muchacho asintió con resignación y terminó de salir de la sala. «¿Qué haré de ahora en adelante?» se preguntaba mientras salía del edificio.

–El Señor Keith es bastante animoso… Es como si fuese mi polo. Creo que será un tanto difícil acostumbrarme a él… –murmuraba mientras pasaba por la calle rumbo a su hogar– Seguramente el Señor Kotetsu se llevaría mejor con él… Ambos son entusiastas –guardó silencio–. ¡Arg! –comenzó a correr– ¿Por qué soy tan _así_? Si no fuera de esta forma tan… extraña no me sería complicado estar con las personas normales.

Sonó su brazalete. Su jefe lo llamaba para darle una información importante.

–¿Ivan? Sky High está en su casa, deberías ir a con él para comenzar todo, ¿no crees?

–Sí señor. Iré para allá.

Que incómodo.

El primer día fue totalmente desagradable. No hablaban, sus movimientos eran torpes, todo marchaba como una máquina sin aceite. Almorzaron y cenaron juntos, y mientras comían a penas podían respirar… nada agradable. Finalmente cada uno se fue a su hogar y en silencio terminó todo.

Transcurrida ya una semana, el jefe de Ivan le mandó a llamar.

–Ivan, quería hablar algo importante contigo –dijo serio–. Con el jefe de Keith, hemos hablado y nos percatamos de que esto no está marchando muy bien.

–Lo siento, pero es que… –masculló sin ser escuchado.

–Hemos llegado al acuerdo que desde ahora pasarás todo el día con el Señor Keith. Durante estos seis meses vivirán juntos. Dormirás, comerás y despertarás en su casa. Ivan –tornó su mirar aún más serio y formal–, recuerda que esto es para poder aumentar la popularidad de nuestros auspiciadores y así poder mantener tu puesto como héroe en HeroTV.

–Sí señor. –dijo sumiso.

Si ya era incómodo comer con ese sujeto, lo sería aún más vivir cada momento del día junto a él. Pensó en definitivamente rechazar todo esto y terminar con su carrera de héroe, pero entonces recordó a su amigo que fue a prisión y razonó en que no tendría curriculum para presentar en algún otro sitio. Dejar de ser héroe no podía ser una opción.

Así, una vez Ivan terminó de trasladar –en realidad fue la compañía la que trasladó sus cosas– al hogar de Keith, comenzaron a vivir juntos. El apartamento del rubio no era grande, así que la compañía le proporcionó a Ivan una cama para así no tener que dormir junto al de ojos azules. No dormían juntos, pero sí en el mismo cuarto. Ese hecho no le molestaba a Ivan, pero sí no lo dejaba sentirse completamente cómodo a pesar de que el ex-rey de los héroes lo dejaba sentirse como en casa. Como era natural –por la condición de ambos– desayunaban, almorzaban (en la mayoría de ocasiones) y cenaban juntos. Keith le hacía sentirse a gusto, pero el muchacho se sentía como en un matrimonio, y no uno natural, sino uno homosexual. Perfecto. El de ojos violáceos pensaba que no podía existir algo más perfecto que aquello. En cierto sentido estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser un héroe tan mediocre y con la compañía por obligarlo a hacer esto.

Ya iban tres meses desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos. Ahora el ambiente era natural, como si hubiesen vivido siempre en compañía del otro, o como si hubiera sido opción de ellos estar en esa situación. A veces, cuando Keith no podía conseguir el sueño visitaba la cama de Ivan y comenzaban a jugar con una guerra de cosquillas, a veces de almohadas y otras de abrazos. Ya no le molestaba ni se sentía incómodo. Ahora tenían una relación mucho más cercana, pero que debían ocultar a los demás héroes.

Ivan ya había olvidado el porqué de vivir con el que fue el rey de lo héroes, se sentía tan normal, tan natural vivir con él que ya prácticamente no lo recordaba ni le importaba mucho. Pero un día en el que su jefe le llamó, recordó la razón de toda aquella situación. Nuevamente se sintió fatal. Otra vez los pensamientos de que él era el peor de lo héroes, que tan solo se mantenía porque sus auspiciadores le tenían piedad, que no debía estar junto a alguien tan talentoso como Sky High. Mientras veía la televisión ,soltó una lágrima sin darse cuenta. Los pensamientos de su pobre autoestima lo atormentaban. Soltó otra lágrima, y otra, y otra. Terminó sollozando como un niño pequeño que acababa de ser golpeado.

–¿Ivan? –Keith lo descubría en aquella situación no muy favorable– ¿Estás llorando, Ivan? No llores, Ivan –le decía mientras se acerca a su lado. Le abrazó con fuerza. Seguramente la ternura y violencia con la que estrechó su cuerpo con el del menudo muchacho le hizo estallar. Ivan dejó que todas las lágrimas que hacía tiempo no dejaba libre brotaran por sí solas, cayendo una tras otra.

–Ivan, está bien, si quieres llorar hazlo. –dijo comprensivo.

Apretó la chaqueta de cuero del rubio. Realmente se sentía frustrado.

Después de media hora, el blondo dejó su llanto. Apartó su rostro del hombro de Keith. Tenía los ojos rojos, al igual que su nariz. En sus mejillas estaban dibujadas unas pequeñas marcadas dejadas por las lágrimas.

–¿Estás bien? –le sonrió.

–¡Hum! –contestó con un pequeño y débil gemido mientras asentía con su cabeza.

–Si quieres, solo si quieres, puedes contarme porque lloras… –le ofreció otra sonrisa. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre para tener siempre una sonrisa a flor de piel en sus labios?

–No… No lo creo, está bien así. –limpió su rostro de sus lágrimas tal cual lo hacen los niños pequeños.

–De acuerdo. –volvió a sonreír.

¿Acaso Keith nunca estaba triste?

El hombre fortachón tomó asiento con normalidad, pasó sus brazos por la cabecera del sillón y puso una de sus piernas sobre la otra. Con ternura tomó la cabeza de Ivan y la apoyó en su hombro mientras le acariciaba el sedoso cabello.

–Keith… ¿alguna vez ha estado deprimido? Siempre tiene unas sonrisa para todos, pero ¿y usted, realmente está sonriendo en su interior?

La pregunta le había causado algo, pues había perdido el ritmo en las caricias del cabello del blondo, y no lo podía ocultar, debía responder con sinceridad.

–Sí lo he estado, pero usualmente trato de no darle mayores vueltas al asunto y busco una ventana por la cual salir. –volvió a tomar el ritmo continuo de la caricia.

Ambos soltaron un gran suspiro. Al darse cuenta de la coordinación sonrieron.

–¿Sabes? –volvió a hablar el de ojos azules– En este último tiempo, hay alguien que me ha ayudado a olvidar las cosas malas y avanzar cada día…

Ivan se sintió incómodo.

–Es una persona bastante especial, de un día para otro llegó a mi vida y no por opción propia. Esa personita es bastante fuerte. Supongo que esa personita era tan reacio a la nueva idea como yo, pero la acepto sin reclamos. Esa personita es alguien bastante especial.

–Esa personita debe ser alguien afortunada por tenerle a su lado.

–No, yo soy el afortunado por tenerlo a mi lado.

¿Tenerlo?

–Ivan… –los latidos de Keith estaban al cien por ciento.

Lo besó. Con agilidad tomó el mentón de Ivan, lo levantó y depositó sus labios sobre los del blondo. Que nervioso estaba, no sabía si el jovencito lo lanzaría lejos o si lo aceptaría. Si lo aceptaba, sabía que él sería el hombre más feliz de la Tierra.

Ivan no se movió. No sabía si era porque le gustaba aquello, o por simple impresión.

Entre temblores Keith dejó los labios del de las gemas violáceas. Miró a los ojos cristalinos y soltó una sonrisa nerviosa. Ivan lo seguía mirando atónito. El rubio se separó del blondo, se apartó y movió bastante de su lado. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate y trataba de ocultarlo. «Estúpido Keith, ¿cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer eso?», pensó.

Estaba demasiado nervioso, sabía que debía salir del lugar, pero sabía que no podía levantarse de ese sillón que le había dado aquella oportunidad tan mágica.

El joven tomó la mano del rubio, le giró rápidamente y se encontró con los húmedos labios del blondo. Ivan se había acercado, dejando sus piernas sobre el sillón, apoyado sobre su diestra que estaba sobre la de Keith y tomando la barbilla del rubio con la zurda lo besó. Keith se terminó de girar y abrazó el cuerpo de Ivan desde la cintura. Que bien se sentía ese beso correspondido. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro en lo que podía terminar, pero sí sabían que sus corazones palpitaban al mismo ritmo.

Keith le abrazó con furia, con violencia. Pasó su áspera mano masculina sobre el cuero cabelludo del blondo, enredando sus dedos en la sedosa mata de pelo. No estaba seguro de hacerlo, no sabía si sería demasiado animal o precipitado, pero entre un momento de vacilación y pasión, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de Ivan. El blondo soltó unos gemidos placenteros. Realmente estaba excitado. Sentía como su corazón saldría disparado rompiendo el esternón de su tórax. El aire se les terminó y se alejaron un poco.

Mirar los ojos de Keith era como mirar el profundo mar con unas fuertes olas rompiendo contra grandes rocas. Ivan se había ruborizado. El apasionado beso lo había dejado sin aliento.

¿Qué podían decir? No habían palabras que pudieran utilizar, no eran necesarias.

–¿Puedo… –el rubio vaciló– Ivan, ¿puedo hacértelo con la boca?

Por un instante se maldijo por decir aquella barbaridad, pero al ver que el jovencillo simplemente se ruborizaba aún más y desviaba la mirada, no dudo. Con suavidad, y cuidadosamente. desvistió el torso del blondo. En el rostro de Ivan habían una mezcla extraña de emociones, pero entre ellas no estaba presente el rechazo, el que poseía las gemas violetas no hacía esfuerzo alguno por alejarse y huir de aquello, sino que simplemente se estaba dejando llevar.

Keith besó el cuello de Ivan mientras lo depositaba en el sillón. Siguió con los pezones, el estómago y volviendo a los pezones. Mientras jugaba con aquella zona tan sensible del torso, comenzó a desvestir la parte inferior de Ivan, comenzó con los pantalones. Mientras terminaba con los pezones, removió completamente el pantalón del blondo.

–Keith… –murmuró con una vocecilla.

El rubio devolvió la mirada a los ojos del muchacho, le entregó una amable sonrisa tratando de decirle: –No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Si quieres que me detenga, solo debes decirlo.

Con la ropa interior aún puesta, comenzó a pasar su lengua por el miembro de Ivan. Se comenzaba a erectar, a endurecer, a excitar. En poco tiempo el cuerpo del joven blondo estaba estimulado y deseoso de que lo poseyeran, pero él, en su interior no lo estaba.

No intentó contener sus gemidos, simplemente los dejó libres. Las mejillas de Keith también estaban ruborizadas. No, aquello no era simple deseo sexual, seguro que había algo más en el fondo de sus corazones, algo que tal vez solo Keith había aceptado.

–Ya… ya está… –el rubio sacó el miembro que estaba bajo la tela elástica y con ayuda de sus manos lo introdujo con suavidad en su boca.

A penas sus saliva hizo contacto con la piel del blondo, este no se pudo contenerse y dejó que su esperma fluyera con gran fuerza, como una explosión. Era la primera vez que alguien le practicaba sexo oral, y obviamente también era su primera vez, todo le indicaba que terminaría en aquel instante, pero él mismo pensó en que duraría al menos un poco más. En realidad no pudo contener su excitación y dejó su esperma dentro de la boca del rubio.

–¡Ah! –se avergonzó demasiado, no sabía donde diantres esconder su rostro de aquella atrocidad que había hecho. –¡Keith! Disculpe… Yo no quería hacer eso… Lo siento tanto… Yo…

El rubio tragó el líquido como su fuese agua, un jugo, alguna gaseosa.

–¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué ha hecho eso?! –dijo con su voz temblorosa. Keith simplemente volvió a sonreír.

–Me gustaría besarte ahora mismo, pero después de lamer aquí abajo, no creo que sea muy limpio. –dijo con ternura.

Los amables ojos que le sonreían lo llamaron, sin tomar nada en cuenta levantó su espalda del sillón y besó al rubio. ¿Qué más daba, acaso no lo hacían así las parejas? …¿Parejas? ¿Eran una pareja?

–Keith… Yo… –su mano tiritaba de los nervios, pero aún así buscó entre las piernas del fortachón hombre el miembro que debía estar estimulado por la escena. Con torpeza lo frotó por sobre la tela de jeans– Yo quiero que también se sienta bien. –después de unos segundos agregó:– ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

Keith pensó rápidamente en algún lubricante que pudiese estar cerca, pero no dio con alguno. Desechó la idea de penetrar el cuerpo del blondo sin alguna sustancia que lo facilitara y que no le dejara sentir tanto dolor. Solo quedaba la oralidad nuevamente, pero no la quería. ¿A través de la tela? No sería una mala opción, pero podría terminar en la primera posibilidad que había desechado. Pero si seguía así, tendría que utilizar su mano para terminar.

–¿No hay algún lubricante?

La pregunta de la inocente voz con el acento nipón le descolocó. El blondo estaba pensando en lubricante, en otras palabras, en que Keith entrara en él.

–No… –contestó cohibido.

–¡También puedo hacerlo con la boca!

–No… E-esta bien así… No es necesario que lo hagas.

–Lo haré… –escondió su mirada– Lo quiero hacer.

Sutilmente le besó la mejilla.

El blondo comenzó, con mucha timidez, a desvestir al galán. La chaqueta, la polera, el pantalón y lo demás. Keith estaba solo con su ropa interior.

Ahora las posiciones estaban un tanto cambiadas, Keith recostado sobre el sillón e Ivan con sus manos apoyadas a los costados del torso del rubio y con su rodilla derecha apoyada en el acolchado mueble. Se acercó con sensualidad inocente al rostro del de ojos azules y lo besó con suavidad. Keith pasó sus brazos por la cintura del muchacho y lo acercó a su cuerpo. El contacto de los miembros le erizó la piel, ahora lo deseaba con mucha más pasión que antes… realmente estaba deseoso de entrar en el cuerpo del blondo.

Como un niño que cabalga un potrillo, tomó asiento en la pelvis de Keith. Que sonrojadas estaban sus mejillas. Sintió como la presión sanguínea del otro aumentaba. Miró al infinito mar de los ojos de su pareja y notó las pupilas dilatadas. Se preguntó si acaso él también estaría así. Por acto de inconciencia, comenzó a mover sus caderas, frotando su pelvis en la del ex-rey de los héroes. Soltó unos pequeños gemidos.

Ah… que bien se sentía aquello, sabía que terminaría entrando en el joven si seguía así. El rostro y cuerpo de Ivan se veían tan sensuales, ruborizado, con los ojos cristalinos, los pezones rosados erectos, sus labios medianamente abiertos y húmedos, al igual que su blanca piel. Jamás en su vida pensó en que él luciría de esa manera tan provocativa, seductora y sensual. Así, tan solo más deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos y que fuese solo de él y de nadie más. Sí, Keith estaba desando monopolizar al héroe del fondo.

Inevitablemente llevó sus dedos hasta el trasero del blondo, con cuidado comenzó a introducir uno de ellos. Ivan se estremeció con fuerza y dejó caer su rostro sobre el hombro descubierto del rubio. Mientra movía su dedo con gran cuidado, Ivan dejaba escapar alguno gemidos y quejidos de placer. Era extraño, pero le gustaba aquello.

–Debes relajarte, Ivan. –le susurró.

Sentir el aliento del rubio en su cuello lo estimuló mucho más. Ahora realmente no podía controlarse.

Seguía, con sumo cuidado, moviendo sus dedos, tenía que estimular la poca lubricación natural. Estaba medianamente dilatado. Introdujo otro dedo.

–¡Haa! –gimió. Volvió a dejar sus gemidos ahogados en el hombro de Keith. Este otro solo soltó una sonrisa un tanto malvada y le besó el cabello.

Que difícil le era controlarse y evitar entrar de inmediato.

–Falta poco, Ivan. –apoyó su mentón en la cabeza del muchacho– Aguanta un poco más…

–Hágalo… con cuidado… Por favor… –dijo entre sus gemidos y suspiros.

Con la mano contraria a la que estaba dentro del muchacho, metió los dedos en la boca de Ivan. Jugueteo un tiempo con su lengua, con su rostro… ¡demonio, ese chiquillo lucía tan sexy! Finalmente con los dedos envueltos en saliva, lubricó por fuera el orificio.

–Ya está… –dijo.

Ivan levantó su cuerpo, y sacando el miembro de Keith con una mano, lo sostuvo y comenzó a sentarse sobre su pareja. Con cada milímetro que bajaba, su miembro reaccionaba y sufría una pequeña erección. Sí, estaba sintiendo aquella estimulación, pero un intenso dolor lo tomó prisionero cunado ya tenía bastante dentro de él. Sintió como en su interior se creaba una presión y como lentamente se introducía más y más profundo el miembro del rubio. No pudo introducir todo el miembro. Ivan era completamente virgen –no había que dudarlo por su trasero–, y Keith no había tenido una relación hacía bastante tiempo, a demás, ya era demasiado tarde para recordar la protección.

De los labios de Ivan salían gemidos. Comenzó a mover sus caderas con dificultad. Dentro de él estaba tan solo la mitad del miembro. En el rostro de Keith se dibujaba una sonrisa de felicidad. Que bien se sentía aquello, aunque no hubiese logrado entrar todo.

Con el movimiento oscilante, el cabello de Ivan se movía por una mínima brisa. La mente del muchacho estaba ocupada solo por el dolor, poco y nada era el placer que lograba sentir, mientras Keith disfrutaba y saboreaba cada instante del momento. Aún así, hacía su mejor esfuerzo (dentro de su ignorancia sobre lo que debía hacer) para complacer al rubio de ojos azules.

–Keith… –susurraba entre sus gemidos.

El deseo de mover sus caderas lo atormentaba. Keith deseaba desenfrenadamente tomar él el control de la situación y llevar todo aquello a un nivel mucho más alto, pero no podía, lo último que deseaba era dañar al joven.

El mecer de las caderas de Ivan se hacían más intenso, más veloz. Faltaba poco.

Los ojos cristalinos y violáceos del muchacho miraban fijamente al mar de Keith. Sin tener que articular palabra alguna, con sus miradas sabían perfectamente bien lo uno del otro. En un momento, Ian se estremeció, aquello había sido un punto sensible.

Más que el acto mismo, la sensualidad del blondo era lo que le excitaba. Sus exquisitos pezones rosados, sus labios abiertos por donde salían constantes y armoniosos gemidos, los cristales de sus ojos, el cabello que se mecía, y la húmeda piel le estimulaba de una manera que jamás en su vida lo pudo imaginar.

–Ivan… Ya… es tiempo.

El movimiento seguía siendo aún más intenso, Ivan también estaba llegando a su momento cúlmine.

Finalmente llegó ahí. Sus músculos se tensaron y un fuerte gemido salió de su boca. Keith lo aguantó, en ese mismo momento también dejaría salir su esperma, pero lo aguantó. Sobre el estomago del rubio volvió a caer el espeso líquido. Ivan se recostó sobre el torso de su hombre. Keith sacó su miembro del interior del joven y terminó el acto.

Ambos respiraron profundo y se miraron a los ojos. Ivan lo beso con ternura.

–Te quiero demasiado… Demasiado.

Después de aquel acto, sus vidas volvieron a ser "normales". Siguieron viviendo juntos, pero por opción propia. Ahora sí eran una pareja… No como todas las demás en donde hay una mujer, pero sí se querían tanto como aquellas.

Pasado ya cinco meses desde que las compañías les habían dicho que debían compartir vida, el jefe de Ivan lo citó nuevamente.

–Ivan, Tanto Poseidon como nosotros hemos decidido romper esta alianza. Ninguno de los dos lo necesita ahora. Sky High ha subido más en el _ranking y tú has hecho mejores apariciones en el fondo. Creemos que ya no es necesario que vivan juntos. –el hombre de negocios esperaba una reacción furiosa, pero Ivan simplemente sonrió– Desde hoy puedes volver a tu hogar._

–_Está bien jefe._

_Y salió de la oficina._

_Realmente no se mudaría de ese lugar que le había hecho tan feliz desde hace cinco meses atrás._


End file.
